Decisions Decisions
by Daphmir57
Summary: Johan/Jesse has loved Judai/Jaden for a while now, but has resigned himself from doing anything about it. Now, with Judai/Jaden having dreams and his control being put to the test, will Johan/Jesse finally get what he wants most in life? Spiritshipping.
1. The First and Second Decision

**Author's Note: Ohayo, everyone! Miss me! Probably not! Anywazies this fic is dedicated to my all time fave ship. Spiritshipping 4 ever. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ugh, why do I keep trying? Yugioh GX does not belong to me. Judai does belong to Johan though.**

* * *

_Johan POV_

I wasn't shocked. If anything, I was surprised it took them this long to find out. I wasn't exactly hiding or anything. Even from Judai. I would always stare at him any chance I got. What _did _surprise me was the fact that they backed off. I confronted them, but the look on their faces...it was like they didn't want to get involved. Like the outcome would hurt them or something. Would it? I didn't know. I wonder if it was the whole Yubel thing. From what I've heard, Judai turned into a maniac who ignored all his friends protests because he wanted to save me. My heart stopped. Did Judai feel the same way. Sure when we first met we had a...moment, but it got interrupted. The next thing I knew, Judai was gone with me staring after him with a grin stuck to my face. I didn't even get to tell him my name! Such depressing thoughts. I walked up to Judai's dorm and knocked. No answer. Expected. I sighed, but choked on it once my brain comprehended what it was seeing.

Judai was asleep on his bed just in his boxers with no blankets. I took a moment to admire those smooth legs and briefly wondered if they would feel as silky as they look. My gaze continued to his chest and what I saw undeniably made my my water. He had two little pink rosebud nipples that looked so sweet. I allowed myself to imagine what it would be like if could suck on them while Judai had his hands in my hair begging for more...I unconsciously licked my lips. My eyes found his face and it made a small contented smile on my face. Judai's sleeping face was so serene. Ironically, the saying 'everyone looks innocent in their sleep' doesn't apply to Judai because he looks just as innocent when he does as he is awake. That thought brought a bitter taste in my mouth and I quickly pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I have a really good taste of his innocence and while it was one of the reasons I fell in love with him, right now, it's a pain in the ass. I slowly walked up to him, as if afraid that if I rush this vision of beauty would disappear. I could never get enough of touching Judai. I went to gently shake him awake, but I paused. I looked down...one little kiss won't hurt right? My lips were trembling in anticipation for Judai's sweet lips.

I leaned down, breath catching in my throat. I pressed my lips against his lightly and had to fight back a long moan. Sparks flowed throughout my body and I had to fight the urge to deepen the kiss. It was hard, oh so very hard. I couldn't resist so I dipped my tongue into his slightly open and this time I did let out a soft groan. He tasted so sweet. Like chocolate mixed with cinnamon. I was going to deepen the kiss even more, but I felt Judai twitch. It must be hard to breathe right now! I immediately pulled away and starting cursing myself for being so greedy. I composed myself and, still with the delicious taste of Judai on my lips making me yearn for more, shook Judai on the shoulder. He stirred, but otherwise didn't wake. I was getting a tad nervous because I needed a distraction before I lose my self control dammit! I wanted to touch him so badly.

I yelled, "Juuudaiii!" He shot up with a scream and started to thrash around wildly asking for the Great King of Fried Shrimp to come save him. It was so hilarious that I burst out laughing. He stopped panicking once he realized it was me.

He pouted cutely and said, "Why did you wake me up, bro?"

I winced slightly at the 'bro' comment. Hurts everytime. "It's almost 8:00 partner. Time to get ready for school!" He looked at me about to retort when he suddenlynlooked down into the covers and blushed a deep red. Now I wasn't complaining about the adorable shade of red in Judai, but I wanted to know the cause.

"What's wrong, partner? You o'kay?" He tried to look into my eyes, but couldn't.

"I had a really weird dream." My eyes widened. What if...

"Do you want to describe it?" He looked up with me with wide eyes(wider than usual) with confusion in them. There was something else in his gaze that I've been questioning for a while now. Something that I can't quite put my finger in, but was very familiar.

"It's o'kay. It might help." He looked thoughtful for a moment before starting in an innocently confused way.

"It was sort of like I was watching my self in a movie. You were there and we were both naked. I couldn't quite see what was going on, but I seemed to be enjoying

myself. Now, I don't know exactly what we were doing, but I think we should do it sometime if we ever figure out what it was we were doing. Dontchy'a think?" Johan stared at Judai with his erection burning hotter than ever. Judai looking at him with that innocently confused gaze made him feel a bit guilty for what he was about to say. We shared a long look that was filled with passion. I don't know why, but there was something in Judai's eyes that told me he was mine. (A/N: Anyone know what song this is from?:P)

"Sure, partner! If we ever figure it out!" Judai looked incredibly relieved and hugged me. His small torso flush to mine. We had hugged before, but something was different this time. I was desperately trying to hold in a loud moan from his body being rubbed on me. When I pushed him away and looked down, I was transfixed. He nipples were now and angry red color. They looked absolutely delicious.

He asked," Johan? What's wrong?" I stared at him with horror and lust. This was possibly the hottest thing I have ever seen. My whole entire being begged to be in Judai.

I felt like crying when I gently pushed him away from chest and said, "We're gonna be late if we don't start getting ready soon partner!" He looked at me and jumped up.

"You're right!" He quickly go this clothes and ran into the bathroom. 5 minutes later and we were off to class. We met up with Sho in our way there and here we were. With Judai sandwiched between me and Sho.

My 'little' problem had returned in the middle of class when Judai had fallen asleep, leaning heavily on me. His scent, a rich deep chocolate, wafting around me reminding me of the flavor of his mouth which I could still faintly taste. I was in dire need of release. I raised my hand quickly and asked if I could go to the infirmary. Approved, I ran out the door hoping no one saw my 'problem'. Luck was on my side today when the nurse was not in the Nurse's Office. I quickly went in and locked the door.

I laid down on the bed and quickly stripped. I lightly put my hand on my hand to my length and stroked. I quickly put my hand to my mouth to block out any noises that come out. In my mind, I saw Judai with his hands on his nipples tweaking and pinching them. Getting them ready for my mouth. He kept crying out my hame in bliss and spread out in front me on his knees. My hand moved faster. By this point I could feel the familiar liquid heat pooling into my stomach and my hips were lightly thrusting into my hand. I don't remember being this horny in my life. Fantasy Judai leaned in and took my leaking member into his hot wet mouth. His tongue was flickering over the head of my cock. I was dangerously close to cumming. I quickly got a tissue and with one last lick of Fantasy Judai's tongue and a stroke of my hand, I came hard into the napkin, arching off the bed in a silent scream of Judai's name. Ribbons of cum leaked through the tissue. I lay there for a second before quickly cleaning up my mess and getting dressed.

I was slightly disorientated, but other than that, not too disheveled. I heard the bell to ring for for lunch and went out to meet Judai in the usual spot.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the vagueness, but I'm better at two people not solos...but ooooo do I love them. Pleasies review. I love feedback!**


	2. The Third Decision

**A/N: Okay here is another chappie! Sorry it took waay too loong! I had to...think. And it always takes me forever to do that. I think I'll make this ****a ****PWSP(PornWithSomePlot). Because of this, there will be less friend, more smut, and just alot ****of the story line not there. So, if you notice ****anything missing ,please review, but if its anything about the actual plot and dueling or monsters, I****can't make ****those alterations because this has no actual time frame...yeah.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it!XD If I did then I would make Spiritshipping(It deserves a cap)so much more obvious(If possible...)I am actually ****honestly ****surprised that they don't kiss. :(**

* * *

Johan_ POV_

This week was awful. Every Time I smelled chocolate or thought about Judai I got a boner. I desperately tried to get Judai's taste back, but eating chocolate and cinnamon didn't live up to the real thing at all. Today, Judai was looking like he was thinking about something. I wonder what. At the end of class he lightly tugged on the end of my sleeve and motioned me to the door. I was slightly confused, but complied. We walked to the door in a tense silence. He opened the door and we both sat on his bed.

"So, what's up, Judai?" I asked. He looked up at me with his innocent gaze.

"Johan. My body has been calling out for the things that have been happening in my dreams. So I was wondering if you could...could...touch me!" He finished this last part in a rush with a beautiful pink blush across his face. I looked at him with surprise and lust and love. "Judai, you don't know what you're talking about.. I don't want to take advantage of you, but" before I could stop myself I added. "I'll try to do what I did to you in your dream." I was treading on dangerous waters and I knew it. I might not be able to control myself if I see this. He looked at me brightly. "Thanks Johan!" I smiled at him, tense for what was about to come.

* * *

_Time Skip_

"Okay, just lie down and strip." I instructed him. He was so sensitive. He was already blushing and panting slightly and I haven't even done anything yet. His nipples, with their delicious pink color, hardened under my heated stare. I leaned over his face and said, "Relax...this is going to be fine." He nodded slightly and closed his eyes. I bent down and covered my lips with his. He moaned softly at the contact. I bit down on his lower lip begging for entrance. He moaned loudly and I took this opportunity to dip my tongue into his sweet cavern moaning at the taste. He was trembling and moaning in pleasure. He touched my tongue with his and moaned loudly. I pulled way to give him time to breathe. He panted with his eyes lidded and lips red. He was slightly trembling and arching into my body.

"Johan…" He cried out weakly. I wandered down his chest to do what I've wanted to do for a long time. I gently took one of his hard nipples into my mouth and sucked. He arched his back and and cried out loudly. His was thrashing around trying to take all the sensation coming to his body. Judai tasted just as delicious as he thought. I slowly let my hands wander down and rubbed his length. Judai arched up in a silent scream before cumming in his pants and gasping loudly. I pulled away and looked down at him. He was panting heavily and a beautiful pink flush was across his cheeks. He was still slightly tremblingfrom what had just transpired. I was breathing heavily trying to control myself.

"Johan. Will you...do that again sometime?" Judai looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please! I don't know if I can go back without feeling this." I distantly heard him and agreed. I had no idea what I was getting into.

_Judai POV_

It was in the middle of the night when I decided to visit Johan and 'get help'. All day the had been a burning in my body for Johan's touch. When I got to the Obelisk Blue dorm, I walked to Johan's door. I opened the door and froze(A/N: Judai style) at what I saw. Johan was on his bed thrusting his hard cock in and out of his hand. It was huge! Way bigger than mine. A rush of heat flooded my entire body and I started panting harshly. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off his cock. It suddenly looked delicious. I walked over and leaned over his cock. It smelled heavenly. I gently removed his hand and replaced it with my own. Johan startled and looked down in the middle of a moan. I didn't give him time to react before I put his cock fully in my mouth. He gave a cry and jerked his hips with his hands buried in my hair and making me choke. For some reason, I enjoyed the feeling of being pounded into and choked. I felt particularly happy when he thrusted harder. I just wanted to pleasure Johan and have my body be used by him. I could taste an unfamiliar liquid in mouth and swallowed his thick cock. It tasted delicious. I wanted more. Johan gave a broken moan and tightened his fingers in my hair when I started sucking. I reluctantly pulled his cock out of my mouth. He lay still breathing hard. Johan looked down at me questioningly. I took his cock in my hand and started pumping slowly, watching his thick shaft bob up and down with fascination. He moaned.

I then told him, "Johan, please. Please use my mouth however you like. Please. All I want to do is please you. Use me," I looked him with eyes full of determination and want.

He looked down at me and said hesitantly, "Okay…" Then proceeded to shove his large shaft all the way into my throat.

_Johan POV_

Pleasure. All I could feel was pleasure. I was thrusting roughly into Judai's hot wet mouth over and over. Judai was sucking and swallowing making my head spin. I was worried I was thrusting too hard, but it seemed that the harder I thrusted , the happier he got. His eyes lit up and he moaned in pleasure. His face was flushed and he looked like he was struggling to breathe. When I started to pull out, he gave me a displeased glare. I could feel my thrusts getting jerky because I was so close to cumming.

Suddenly Judai popped my wet cock out of his mouth and said, "Release all over my face." He took my cock and started pumping wildly. I was suddenly came hard onto his face. It didn't seem to end. Judai looked so happy when the first ribbon of cum came out. He waited patiently for me to finish before he started liking and wiping his face off. He ate all. It was so hot to watch.

When he was done, he looked at me with grateful eyes and said, "Thank you, Johan. That made me so happy."

I was still in post-oragasm mode, but I managed to reply, "You're welcome…"

He looked at me with big eyes and asked, "Sooo, tomorrow?"

I replied, "Sure." I was only vaguely aware of what was happening. I really needed to think about our relationship. Now. Before it was too late.

_ Judai POV_

I was so happy. Having Johan use me so roughly made me feel so defenceless and...I loved it. I just want Johan to use me over and over. I don't care if he touches me or not. His pleasure is my pleasure. Oh, Johan. Use me. You make me feel so full and I'm yours. Only you can make me feel this way. I'll only allow you let me feel this way. I'll always and forever will be yours.

* * *

**A/N: Annnd, I think I'll end it there. Next chappie is just going to be about Johan's and Judai's musings on their relationship. This story reallies ****took a ****weird(pornny)turn of events. I didn't know it would turn out like this buuut...I like it. They will finally be together in the end. No ****Lemon….yet.**


	3. The Fourth Decision

**A/N: Okaysies! As said in last Author Note, this has absolutely no M rated stuff, but you might die with the amount of fluff inside. Luckily, the next chapter has all that Lemony good stuff. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt I own it. Judai belongs to Johan(Obviously…)**

* * *

_Johan POV_

I've here thinking all day. I know I love Judai. His bright sunny smile lights up my day and I don't know where I would be without him in my life. He feeds my soul. He belongs to me. I've known that since the moment I have met him. I just don't understand where we stand right now. We've done all this...stuff, but is that it. Does he not love me with all his heart?

I stood up, determined. I was going to march up to Judai and demand he be my boyfriend! If he refuses, I will keep trying. I won't let him go now that I've got a taste of what he can do in bed. Not only that, but I don't think I can go back to normal without feeling Judai's warmth and have those innocent eyes on me and me alone. I don't think I can live without Judai's heart.

* * *

_Normal POV_

While Johan was being determined about loving Judai, Judai was sleeping peacefully in a grassy field on the outskirts of Duel Academy(A/n: You know the one…). He was having a wonderful dream where…

_In Judai's Dream_

_Judai, for some reason in a white flowing dress, was walking down a rocky path. The scenery was beautiful with flowers everywhere and a clear blue sky. All of a sudden, Johan was walking towards him with determined eyes. Johan stopped right in front of Judai and leaned down on one knee. _

_He opened a box that held a beautiful diamond ring and said in a loving yet hesitant voice, "Judai, will you marry me, my love?"_

_Judai was shocked. Johan wanted to marry him…? His eyes filled with tears. _

_With a wavering voice he answered, "Of course I will marry you Johan."_

_Johan sprang up with a triumphant cry and carried Judai bridle style into the distance…_

_End of Judai's Dream_

Judai woke up with a start and sat up. He remembered his dream and blushed furiously. Johan wouldn't do that! Judai frowned. Now that he thought about it, what were he and Johan? Did Johan love him or was he only using him for his body? The thought sprang tears to Judai's beautiful brown pools. After a while, Judai realized that as long as he had Johan, he didn't care if he was being used. He acknowledged that this was a bit of a lie and he wanted Johan to love him back. but that didn't matter. He loved Johan. He was the moon to his sun. The light to his dark. The peanut to his butter(A/N: Could not resist!XD). He loved Johan.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Johan was frantically searching for his Judai. He kept asking and asking until he finally got a lead. As he made his way to the meadow outside Duel Academy, he thought about how Judai might react to his feelings. Even though he said he wouldn't give up on him if he was rejected, it would still hurt. So so much.

Johan finally spotted Judai sitting down looking at the slowly setting sun.

He shouted, "Judai!", quickly running over to him.

Judai looked up at him sadly and and said, "Oh, hi Johan!", with forced cheer.

Johan shook off his loves sadness and quickly leaned down to take Judai's slender hand in his rough ones. Judai, though shocked at this action, gladly accepted the touch.

Grabbing Judai's chin so they could lock eyes, Johan asked, "Judai will you-"

"No! I'm not ready yet! We're too young to get married," interrupted Judai, referring to his dream earlier, "you can't just come out here and ask for me to marry you! You haven't even met my parents! Not to mention-"

This time, Judai was cut off by Johan locking his lips to his.

Johan broke the kiss and said, "I just wanted to know if you would be my boyfriend. I know we're not ready for marriage-yet."

Judai blushed not really knowing how to respond to that, "Oh…"

Johan waited patiently for few moments of Judai staring blankly at him before getting fed up and demanding, "Well?"

Judai started, " 'Well?" what?"

Johan closed his eyes before taking a deep breath, "Will you be my boyfriend, Judai"

Judai's mouth opened in a perfect "O" before replying, "Of course Johan! I love you!"

Johan blushed scarlet at hearing Judai say that so bluntly and said, "I-I love you too, Judai."

Judai a smile brighter that the sun and stars combined before standing up and offering his hand to Johan. Johan accepted the hand and got up. Together, they walked hand in hand to spend the best night of their lives together.

* * *

**A/N: Awww. That was actually a reallies sweet ending. I didn't know I was capable of being that fluffy. So tell me what you think and give me some ideas. There will be two more chapters, sorry. But the epilogue is going to be all smut(There will be roleplayingXD). Plus the will be a new story that will be a series of smutty related one-shots all about Spiritshipping! I will give you updates once that is out! **


	4. The Fifth Decision

**A/N: Here it is! Lemon! Yay! Thank you guys for the support and the reviews! I just thought about it and this is my very first Lemon. Ever. Wow. That just never occurred to me until now. Please let me know what you think. For details on the epilogue see end Author Note.**

**And to Higuchimon, please stop reading my story over and over only to keep criticizing it, you asshole. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I'm never gonna own it! Johan owns Judai, of course!**

* * *

_Normal POV_

Johan and Judai were sitting down against Johan's bedroom wall with Judai in between Johans' legs with his head resting on his chest and Johans' arms wrapped tightly around him.

Judai sighed in contentment, "Johan, I love you."

Johan opened his eyes and replied, "Words cannot describe how much I love you, Judai. Always remember that."

"Oh, Johan," Judai leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Johan instantly shoved his tongue down Judai's throat and moaned at his addicting taste of chocolate and cinnamon. With Johan's tongue twisting like a snake in his mouth, Judai became hard and wanting and started to grind down against Johan's hips. Johan broke the kiss to moan at the sensation of Judai's hot ass sliding against his member.

He instinctively thrusted up making Judai let out a breathy whimper. Johan got up quickly on unsteady legs and carried Judai to his bed. Judai looked so delicious there; all flushed and panting, looking up at Johan with lust-filled pleading eyes.

"Please, Johan…" Judai whimpered pathetically.

Johan's breath caught in his throat and he ripped Judai's shirt off to look at the tantalizing rosebud nipples on his smooth chest. He roughly took one into his mouth.

Judai arched his back and cried out, "Johan!"

Johan growled low in his throat and decided he liked that sound very much. He went lower and unbuckled Judai's pants. He took Judai's cock into his hand and pumped slowly. Judai was thrashing around wildly, feeling tremendous pleasure. Johan sped up the pace of his hand and watched Judai's face closely. Judai's cock was slick with Judai's precome and created a delicious wet squelching noise.

Judai's face had a beautiful red flush on it and his mouth was open and panting. There was a thin line of saliva coming from the side of his mouth and was slowly creating a trail down

his neck. All in all, he looked breathtaking and Johan couldn't get enough of it.

"Mine," Johan growled and started pumping Judai's dripping cock wildly, "Say it."

Judai was obviously close to cumming, with the way his hips were thrusting into Johan's hand. Johan stopped pumping and held Judai's hips down.

"Say it," Johan repeated dangerously, wanting to hear the words from those ruby-red lips.

Judai's hips twitched pathetically and he yelled with tears in his eyes, "Yours! Oh, God, yours!"

Johan smirked at hearing the submissive words, "Now come like a good boy."

It barely took one more pump of Johan's hand before he came all over Johan's palm screaming out his orgasm, "Johan!"

Johan separated Judai's silky-smooth legs and spread them wide for his heated gaze. His eyes zoomed in on Judai's delicious entrance. He gently leaned down and licked it, growling at the sweet juices. Judai whimpered loudly at the feeling.

Johan roughly shoved two fingers in Judai's mouth and commanded hotly, "Lick them like you wish they were my cock."

Judai nodded his head furiously and licked and sucked at the fingers eagerly. Johan moaned at the feeling of Juda's slick tongue wrapping around his fingers. If possible, he became even harder. Once Johan decided that his fingers were wet enough, he took them out and placed them at Judai's small, twitching, red pucker.

Judai was impatiently putting his hips down to get the pleasure-giving fingers in, "Please, Johan, I need it."

Johan slowly put one slippery finger into Judai's hot, tight, sticky entrance. Judai eagerly pushed down on the finger trying to get it deeper. The mix of pain and pleasure was addicting. Johan pulled his finger out, chuckling at Judai's needy whimper. He quickly put two fingers in Judai and pulled them in and out at fast pace. Judai's hole was eagerly sucking in his fingers, creating a tight suction. By now, Judai was dripping from both his cock and entrance; making his hole looser.

Judai screamed at the amount of overwhelming pleasure he was receiving, "AHHHHHH!"

Johan added another finger and struck Judai's prostate dead on. Judai was red faced and panting. He sobbed pathetically as he felt his prostate being abused by Johan's long skilled fingers. His hole was spazzing and twitching, wanting something bigger to fill it.

"Please...Please…," Judai begged submissively.

He could feel the familiar feeling of heat coiling in his stomach. Johan could feel how Judai's hole was tightening around fingers. He could tell Judai was about to come.

"Come for me Judai," He said with a devilish smirk that promised pleasure.

Judai came with one last hast hard hit to his prostate. His back arched in a perfect "C" and he screamed Johan's name loudly; his come spraying all over his chest.

He collapsed back on the bed, his body trembling; his body still begging to be filled. Johan was breathing heavily, his cock painfully hard now.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any lube. Now, what can you do to get my cock slick?"

Judai understood immediately. Because of his intense orgasms, his body was moving sluggishly. He crawled on all fours to Johan, who was looking down on him from his knees. He could see the outline and feel the heat of Johan's thick, throbbing member through his pants.

With shaky hands, he unzipped Johan's pants while he cooed, running his hands through Judai's silky hair, "Yes, that's it. Take my cock and suck it like a lollipop."

Judai shivered at the dirty word and wrapped his slim hands over Johan's cock that popped out in front of his face, "No hands. Just use your pretty mouth."

Johan's cock was already dripping with precome and Judai didn't want to waste any. Judai gently licked the head of Johan's cock before doing so more eagerly after tasting Johan;s delicious precome.

Johan slowly slid the rest of his cock to the back of Judai's throat. He moaned throatily. Saliva was dribbling down the side of Judai's mouth as he choked on the monstrous size of Johan's cock. Just as before, the feeling of being gagged by the large size of Johan's dick made Judai extremely happy. His cock sprang to attention.

Johan hissed. The feeling of the wet heat of Judai's mouth was amazing bobbing up and down on his cock. All too soon, Johan was coming hard and fast in Judai's sweet mouth. Judai moaned at the feeling of Johan's sweet, hot cum spilling out of his mouth. Panting, he reluctantly pulled his still-hard cock out.

"Lie down on your back, Judai," Johan ordered in a husky voice.

Judai obeyed immediately, still licking up what was left of Johan's delicious cum. Johan lifted Judai's leg over his shoulder and lined himself against Judai's red abused hole. He slowly pushed his head inside Judai's achingly tight heat.

Judai's mouth opened in a silent "O" at the stinging sensation of both pain and pleasure. His back arched and he collapsed on the bed in a mess of gasps, pants, and whimpers; his body thrashing. Johan hissed in pleasure as his tip was engulfed in Judai's overwhelming tight heat.

He panted hard as it took more willpower than he thought he had to stop and let Judai adjust to his size. Judai whimpered and started to rock his hips down to get more of Johan's cock in him. Johan got the hint and entered Judai all the way with an agonizingly slow pace.

Judai was thrashing on the bed and moving his hips to get Johan to just...just move! Johan forcefully grabbed Judai's hips to stop them moving. Johan was panting hard with restaint.

"Johan….", the breathy whimper forcing Johan to open his eyes that he didn't realize he had closed.

Gorgeous brown pools locked with crystalline emerald; both hazy with lust and love. Johan breath caught with the amount of love he found within that innocent gaze.

"I-I love you, Judai", Johan managed to breathe through the tightness in his throat.

And then hard and fast in Judai clenching entrance. Judai was moaning loudly, eyes shut tightly in pleasure. When his bluenette struck prostate dead on, Judai's whole body tensed up like a bow. The extreme pleasure that his sensitive body was taking was almost too much too handle.

Johan was groaning sexily, a fog of lust covering his mind. Judai's hole was opening and closing over his dick. It was way better than his imagination. He moved harder and faster with every thrust, striving to feel more of the pleasure that only Judai could give him.

"Jo-h-a-an", Judai said in broken speech from the sheer amount of pleasure he was receiving.

With every thrust against his prostate, a spark of electricity shot up his spine. Johan reached down and intertwined his and Judai's sweaty hands. Judai could feel the heat coiling in his stomach and could tell this orgasm was going to be more powerful than the rest.

Johan was close to cumming too, with the way his thrusts were getting jerky. Judai felt a hand on his cock, pumping deliberately. One last hit to his prostate sent him over the edge. Judai screamed. Johan felt Judai's hole tightening to the point where he couldn't move anymore. The almost painful tightness around his cock had Johan cumming, with a shout of Judai's name, hard into Judai's heat.

Both breathing heavily, Johan slipped out of Judai, the feeling making Judai whimper softly. He could feel Johan's seed flowing out of his hole, trickling down his thighs. Just before he drifted to sleep, he heard a faint "I love you" and a kiss to the forehead.

Johan looked down at Judai's beautiful form and thought, '_I really do love him_'. Right before he went to sleep he recalled that it was Judai's birthday next eek. A naughty idea plastered itself to Johan's mind. With a smirk on his face, he fell asleep. He had to start preparing.

* * *

**A/N: My very first Lemon! Please tell me how I did! I liked how it turned out, but some parts were...yeah. As for the birhtday thing, I don't know. I had to have some sort of excuse. So yes, the epilogue is the last chapter in this story. It's been fun, reallies. The epilogue should be up...in a little while. I've been lazy. Review, my lovely chickens~!**


	5. Epilogue

**A/N: It's reallies over. I'm gonna miss this story. But we can be sad later! Now is a time to celebrate! Enjoy and look forward to my next story! I certainly am!**

**iloveyugiohGX93- Thanks (Sniffle) You're a good person. Reallies.**

**SpiritofLove961- So glad you enjoyed it! **

**Random Guests- Thanks!**

**Warnings: Naughty!Cop: Johan, Innocent!Driver: Judai, will contain toys, riding, and uniform. May be a bit too kinky.**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever ever own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! As always, Judai belongs to Johan!**

* * *

_Normal POV_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, JUDAIII!"

Judai laughed happily. Everyone was over at the Osiris Dorm celebrating Judai's birthday. Even Jun was there. The new couple had told everyone about their relationship and everyone was happy for them; even Sho and Kenzan who usually liked to monopolize their Aniki. As the party neared its end, Johan got up and went to walk to his dorm.

"Johan? Where are you going?", Judai's soft voice rang out.

"To prepare~", Johan answered mysteriously with a smirk.

Judai was confused, but didn't comment as he watched the love of his life leave.

* * *

_(Time Skip) Johan POV_

'_Mmmm, he looks delicious', _I thought, looking him up and down, suppressing a growl. Judai was in black, slinky stiletto heels that emphasized how long and slender he silky legs were. Judai's perfect ass was barely covered by a tight, black miniskirt. It even showed just the barest glimpse of the luscious, round globes. His stomach was bared; all smooth, tan glory in full blast. Covering just the wisps of his scrumptious rose petal nipples was a hot pink halter top. He looked utterly delectable.

_Normal POV_

As for Johan, he was in a tight, sexy cop suit. He had dark leather boots on and tight leather pants that showed his obvious bulge. He had a sleeveless tight black muscle shirt on and showed his abs and muscular torso through his shirt. On his 'utility' belt, he had a large black vibrating dildo, a thick whip, and a cock ring. He looked drop-dead gorgeous and knew it.

"Excuse me, sir," Johan said in an seductive voice, "I'm going to have to do a full-body search," he said with a lick of his lips.

Judai suppressed a shiver, "O-okay, O-officer," He whimpered as he put his hands on the edge of the bad and bent over to present his ass for Johan to see.

His miniskirt was straining against Judai's ass to hold it in. Judai moaned softly. He was already aroused and they just started! Johan looked him over one more time. He slowly put hands on Judai's chest and smirked when he heard Judai whimper in response.

"I just going to pat down your chest now, sir", he said in the lowered tone he used before.

He guided his hands to Judai's painfully hard rosy nipples and tweaked, hard. Judai cried out loudly in response to the action. He harshly started to grind his ass on Johan's cock, begging without words to be fucked.

"What's this," Johan said in mock surprise, "You seem to be aroused," He continued as he gently cupped Judai through his miniskirt, "That simply just won't do,"

Judai whimpered at the feeling of Johan's large, hot hand cupping him, "I'm s-sorry, Officer. P-please don't punish meee," he whined.

Johan tsked, "Now, sir, you know I'm going to have to punish you. Look at you; your desperately grinding down on my cock wanting to get fucked hard in the ass, huh," He said as he thrust his hips into Judai's and panted harshly at the pleasure that flooded his body, "Your cock is already dripping and I haven't even touched you yet," He tweaked Judai's nipples roughly and reveled at the sound it brought out of Judai's mouth, "You keep crying out whenever I touch you like a fucking whore. Who says you don't need to be punished, **sir**."

Judai was a panting mess against the bedpost; he couldn't think let alone speak. He tried futilely to respond, but it came out as a gargled moan as Johan's fingers reached under the skirt to gently prod at his asshole.

"Should I punish you here? Hmm, maybe here," He grabbed Judai cock and chuckled at the loud moan Judai gave, "Maybe I should punish that pretty little mouth of yours, hmm?"

Judai didn't know how to answer at the moment before he cried out as Johan twisted his nipples and said, "Should I?"

"Yes! God, yes!", Judai shouted in pleasure.

"Hmm, since you didn't give me an answer, I guess I'll just punish you in all three places. Let's start with your dripping dick," Johan pushed Judai onto the bed and turned him around.

He laughed as he saw Judai puckering his lips to be kissed, "Na-ah~. I'm using your delicious mouth for something else," Johan plucked the cock ring from his belt and slid up Judai's miniskirt, "Now spread your beautiful legs like a good boy," he licked his lips as Judai did what he was told, "Yes. that's it."

He reached down and took the black vibrator out, "Here. You deserve a reward for being such a good boy. Suck on it like I know you want to."

Judai looked longingly at the didlo, wishing it was Johan's cock. He gently took it into his dainty hands a eased it into his over-flowing mouth. He moaned around to large piece of plastic when he felt a hand rubbing his cock. Liking the feeling of something in his mouth, his starting sucking in fervor. He closed his eyes and thrusted up into Johan's amazing hand.

Johan really wanting to take out the vibrator and replace it with his cock. It was terribly erotic to see Judai suck on the toy like a lollipop. He could feel how Judai was making thrust into his hand and smirked. It was almost time. When he felt Judai was about to come, he deftly slipped the cock ring on Judai cock.

Judai's eyes shot open. He cried out against the dildo in his mouth, saliva dribbling down both sides of his mouth. He was just on the brink when a strange pain blocked him from coming. He felt tears prick his eyes.

He spit the dildo out, "Johan, take it off! It hurts! Let me come!"

Johan smiled ruefully, "Who said you could spit your reward out? Is that any way to thank me?", Johan picked the dildo up and shoved it back into Judai's panting mouth, "Only good boys get to come. Now, will you be a good boy?"

Judai nodded frantically. Johan smiled and took out the wet dildo. He placed it at Judai's tight entrance and slid it in slowly all the way to the hilt. Johan almost came in his over-restricting pants at the sight. Judai screamed in both pain and pleasure. He felt so full and it hurt so good. He felt the bed shift and opened his lust fogged eyes to slits. He saw Johan unbuckle his tight pant to take out his thick throbbing cock. He licked his lips in anticipation. Oh, how he wanted Johan's cock.

Johan sighed in relief as some pressure was taken off his cock, "**Sir**, you seem to have called me by my name. That deserves some punishment doesn't it?"

Judai shook his head furiously, "I'm sorry Officer, it won't happen again! Please don't punish me!"

Johan shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry, **sir**, you already disobeyed. Get on your hands and knees."

Judai's quivering body barely managed to get up with the dildo still lodged away in his ass. As soon he got in position, his upper body collapsed and his ass was high in the air. He felt Johan's hand at the base of the dildo before he turned it. He screamed. The dildo was now pressed directly against his prostate and buzzing madly. He wanted to come so badly, but couldn't because of the blockage at the base of his cock.

Johan gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to touch himself at the beautiful sight in front of him. Judai's perfectly plump round ass with the large black dildo in his red hole was was jiggling with the vibrations going through it. He got out the whip.

"Judai,"

SLASH!

Judai cried out sharply at the hit on his quickly redding ass.

"Don't"

SLASH!

"You"

SLASH!

"Ever,"

SLASH!

"Say,"

SLASH!

"My"

SLASH!

"Name,"

SLASH!

"Again,"

SLASH!

"Understand?"

SLASH!

Judai was crying at the stinging pain in his ass that caused something hotter to burn. It felt delicious and he couldn't get enough, "Yesss, I understand Offi-CER!"

Johan had taken off the cock ring and Judai came hard. It felt never ending and his mind felt like it was spurting out with his come. He collapsed on the bed in a heap with his ass still in the air. He felt two large hands gently rubbing his tender red hot ass. He moaned softly at the contact.

Johan was rubbing Judai's yummy looking bright red ass, with concern. Even though, judai looked so fuckable right now, he wanted to make sure he was okay.

"You okay?", Johan asked softly. He received a weak nod in return. He picked Judai's trembling body up and laid down in his back on the bed.

Judai's body shook terribly. Even though, he had just came, he was still hard and wanted Johan inside of him. His mush mind barely acknowledged the fact that his body was moving until he felt Johan's toned chest beneath his fingertips and his hard dripping cock nudging his ass.

"Wait," he protested sluggishly, "I don't want you going in dry."

Johan looked surprised when he saw Judai's slender body slide down and envelope his hard cock in hot wetness. He moaned deeply. God, he needed this. Judai's head bounced obediently up and down his cock, effectively coating it in his saliva. Judai moaned at the familiar delicious taste of Johan's come and Johan's cock sliding deep into his throat. Just as Johan started to lightly thrust into judai mouth, he pulled Johan wet cock out of his mouth. Johan groaned softly at the loss.

Judai slid slowly up Johan's body, hissing at the cloth rubbing on his sensitive skin. He put his hands on Johan's hard chest to steady himself as he lifted and gently slid down on Johan's thick long length. He cried out throatily as Johan's cock penetrated him deeper than ever.

Judai did a few practice bounces and collapsed on Johan chest as Johan's cock hit his prostate dead on. "Ah-unnn~! Johaaaan~!"

Judai lifted himself up on Johan's chest only to fall right back down as Johan started to thrust up in his body at a fast pace.

"Oh, Judaiiii," he groaned heatedly in Judai's ear, "You feel so good on my cock."

Judai was practically a puddle on Johan's strong body. His body was spazzing and twitching as he could feel nothing but pleasure coming from over-sensitized hole. Johan was driving into him and the was so overwhelming it was close to painful.

Johan moaned. The heat and almost unbearable tightness gripping his cock like a vice was so good. He could never get enough of Judai's deliciously tight body made only for him.

"Mine," he growled low in his throat, "All mine."

Johan lifted Judai's beautiful head up and kissed him, making sparks of electricity dance up both their spines. Their first kiss of the night. It was filled with love and sloppy and wet and...and...it was perfect.

Johan put his large calloused hands on Judai's slender hips and rocked up into him willdy. You could hear an addicting slapping noise as their bodies connected over and again.

"Ahhhh! Unnn, Johaa-!", Judai voice broke at a particularly hard hit to his prostate.

"Ahh-! Judaii!", Johan could feel his upcoming orgasm and saw lights flash beneath his closed eyelids.

"Johan-! C-cum-ming!", Judai felt red hot heat in his lower stomach.

"Yes, Judai! Together, now." Johan's thrusts became erratic as he came closer to his end.

"AHHHHH-! Johaaaann!" Judai came splashing his warm cum all over Johan's sturdy chest.

"Ah! Judai!", his hot cum reaching the farthest parts of Judai's hole. Judai whimpered softly at the feeling before promptly passing out from the force of his oragasm.

Johan smiled warmly before slipping his cum-covered soft cock out of Judai. He got up and set Judai gently on the bed before walking to the bathroom albeit with shaky legs. He lovingly cleaned Judai off before stripping him and putting him in one of Johan's shirts. He did so reluctantly after ogling his Judai's body. He cleaned and put himself in a pair of his boxers. He lay resting on the bed stroking his love's hair.

"I love you, Judai…", he whispered.

"I...love...you...too Johan," Judai sighed in his sleep.

Johan blinked in surprise before chuckling and kissing Judai softly on the forehead. He drifted satisfied that Judai had a happy birthday.

**Omake~**

Judai lay bed ridden, unable to walk due to his and Johan's activities last night. He had his arms crossed over his chest, stubbornly refusing to talk to Johan. He looked adorable with Johan's shirt hanging off of him. All of Judai's friends were there watching Johan pathetically beg Judai to at least look at him.

"But, Ju-chan! I'm sorry! If I'd known this would happen, I would've never done it.", he pleaded desperately.

Fubuki gave him a look, "That's a lie and you know it."

Johan stuttered, "Please, Ju-chan! Forgive me!"

Judai muttered angrily, "No! And no sex for a week"

Johan gasped, "NOO, please! Anything, but that."

Jun snorted, "Dude, you're whipped."

Johan glared, "Oh you hush up," he turned back to pleading, "Pretty please?"

"NO!"

"I'll give you fried shrimp anytime you want."

"...You are forgiven."

**Owari~**

**A/N: There~! Finally finished. I'll keep this short and sweet, so tell me what you think~! (Rhyme!) See you next time my lovely chickens.**


	6. Preview

**A/N: Hello again~! Now I know I said this is oover, but here is a little sneak peak to my new story, '**_**Spiritshipping Smut-shots**_**'. Enjoy~!**

**Disclaimer: What?! I own YuGiOh GX?! Since when?! Oh right. Never.**

* * *

Judai turned around and instantly felt a heated stare on his ass. Johan absently licked his lips at the delicious sight presented before him. His eyes trained in Judai's perfectly round hot mounds, slightly quivering due to the chill in the room. He lightly ran his up the globes, relishing the soft firm feel and Judai's gasp, before tying the Hospital gown in a loose knot.

"Okay, please lay down on the bed, Judai."

* * *

**A/N: This was probably my favorite paragraph, so I used it! Terribly short, I know, but check out the whole thing! Also, I'm thinking about posting this little fic about Spiritshipping, but I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. See you next time, my lovely chickens~!**


End file.
